One last time
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: It's graduation day and Hinata visits the Karasuno gym. One last time.


**One last time**

* * *

><p>It didn't feel real, Hinata thought, as he slowly walked towards the gym Karasuno's volleyball club used for practice. Or maybe it felt too real, to the point where he couldn't really grasp the feelings that tore at his heart with every step, with every pump of blood in his veins. He could still remember with vivid clarity his first year of high school, the year that restored their small club – once a fallen powerhouse – back to its glory. Back then, he thought they had all the time in the world. Back then, he believed they would reach the same heights again, year after year. Back then, he was young and naïve. And now it was all over.<p>

Today, the spring sun shone over his head as if to spite him, was his graduation day. The last time he'll see his team, the last time he'll be able to say that he is one of them, the last time… Bitterness rolled off his tongue as he swallowed and Hinata had to stop and look up at the cloudless sky to stop from grimacing. It was such a great weather to play, too...

Back in his first year, their club could barely make two teams in practice. Now the benches were full, everyone eager to practice against the regulars. Looking at the younger players, Hinata was often reminded of Nishinoya, and how even after he graduated, he kept visiting and checking up on them to see if they needed any help. A true guardian deity, Hinata smiled nostalgically. The others came by too, as much as their schedules allowed. But after this year… after this year that would probably stop, he realized. The four of them, he, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, were the last of the infamous murder that reached the pinnacle of success. They tried to make it again, they really did, but it didn't work out in the end. No one was at fault, not really, they just ran out of luck, he supposed.

Hinata sighed and stepped into the gym, the smell of the wooden floors, the rubber of the balls, and deodorant embracing him with care. This was his home, his battlefield, his dream and destiny. A smile tugged at his lips when he remembered all those times they used to drop down to the floor from exhaustion, the summer heat draining any strength they had left, and touched their cheeks to the slightly cooler wood. He remembered the bruises they carelessly spat on after an incredibly hard practice session, and the ice cream the seniors treated them to, which tasted like heaven in their parched mouths. He remembered the tearful goodbyes when the year ended and the cheerful helloes underlined with shy awkwardness when the new members joined the club. It was all in his memory, some fresh, some almost forgotten, but always and forever a part of him.

'I knew you'd be here,' a voice behind him said, and when Hinata turned around he saw Kageyama stepping into the gym.

'Yeah,' he admitted with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'I just wanted to see this place one last time.'

Kageyama stopped next to him, his eyes taking in the entirety of the gym. In silence, Hinata followed his gaze, his heart getting heavy again. He didn't want to leave. This place, this gym, it was his youth. Sometimes joyful, sometimes full of tears and anguish, but nonetheless the youth that he didn't want to leave behind. But he knew he had to. Hinata sighed dejectedly.

'It's not like we won't come back here, you know,' Kageyama suddenly said, as if to lift up his spirits.

For a second Hinata marvelled about how good Kageyama became at reading him, but then he only smiled lightly. The years they spent at Karasuno taught them both a lot about each other and brought them much closer than anyone ever expected. It probably took the seniors by surprise when during their second year Kageyama and Hinata, after days and days of silent treatment, started dating for real. It was probably an even bigger shock to see them exchange a fleeting kiss here and there, especially during practice and official matches, which for a time stunned the younger players. But no one said anything as long as their performance on the court wasn't affected, and to be perfectly honest, it was even better than before, their moves completely in sync.

Kageyama knew him like no one else, Hinata knew. And the same could be said about him. That's why when he glanced to the side, he could clearly see the nostalgic glint in Kageyama's eyes, or how the muscles around his mouth tightened briefly when he tried to hold back a sigh. Kageyama didn't want to leave either, Hinata realized.

Unthinkingly, he reached out and took his boyfriend's hand, squeezing lightly as he interlaced their fingers. Their arms brushed together, a comforting warmth at the back of their minds, as if saying 'I'm here for you as long as you need me'. Hinata sighed quietly.

'You're right,' he said. They would come back, for sure. But it was no less harder to leave. 'But this place has so many of our memories,' he looked around the gym again. And then suddenly smiled.

He dropped Kageyama's hand and trotted over to one of the dents in the floor. It was nearly invisible, but you could spot it, if you knew where to look. Hinata crouched down and touched it with a soft, nostalgic smile on his face. He turned back to Kageyama, beckoning him closer with his eyes.

'Remember this?' he asked, his voice animated by the inflowing memories.

Kageyama who only just came over, nodded once. 'That's from when we dropped the pole in second year. What were we arguing about again?'

'You sleeping over at my place,' Hinata laughed. 'Remember how afraid of meeting Natsu you were?'

'Shut up, dumbass, I was not,' Kageyama scowled at him, but Hinata knew he was just embarrassed. 'I don't do well with children, you know that.' He sent Hinata a pointed look, as if accusing him of forgetting something so important.

'And animals,' Hinata supplied dutifully. And then he smiled gently, his eyes meeting Kageyama's. 'I know.'

They simply looked at each other for a while, one of the moments of that deep mutual understanding based on love and trust catching them unawares. Finally, Kageyama offered him a hand, which Hinata took as he climbed to his feet. His heart sunk again when he glanced around the gym one last time.

'I'm going to miss this place,' he said, voice barely above a whisper, but he was sure Kageyama could hear him loud and clear.

'Me too,' came a soft reply, along with a light squeeze to his hand.

Hinata turned to him fully and opened his mouth to ask if he wanted to toss to him one last time, for the old times' sake, but before he could, they were rudely interrupted by their teammates.

'Ah, see, I told you they would be here!' one of the more hyper kids shouted. He was the new ace, in place of Hinata, and Kageyama secretly dubbed him Hinata Number Two in the safety of his mind, which always brought out one of those creepy smiles to his lips and instantly put both Hinatas on guard. 'Captain, toss to me one last time!' the teen whined.

'I'm not here today to-'

'Go toss to him,' Hinata interrupted Kageyama's excuses, pushing him towards the kid and snickering at Kageyama's betrayed scowl.

'I'll get you back for this,' Kageyama threatened with a glare, but Hinata only laughed harder.

'I'll be looking forward to that, _Captain_.'

Still smiling, Hinata watched as Kageyama took off his jacket, rolled up the sleeves and tossed. As always, his motion was quick, perfect, and swift, so beautiful that watching him was a real joy even to those who didn't know much about volleyball. Many things changed through the years of high school, but one was as certain as that day they first met. Kageyama loved volleyball, and Hinata shared this feeling with no lesser passion.

'S-senpai?'

Hinata turned to the side and noticed the second year setter who would take over Kageyama's spot as the regular. He was a good kid, if unusually shy and self-conscious, but Hinata liked him. His tosses were accurate and precise, Hinata often thought of him as the 'pace down' setter, a complete opposite of Kageyama's quick and sharp style. On the court, the teen could be called lazy, but Hinata knew he honestly and dutifully worked for the spot on the team and earned it with his own hands. If only for that, he respected him all the more.

That was why now Hinata only smiled invitingly, patiently waiting for the poor teen to find the courage he needed to speak out.

'Senpai,' the kid finally started. 'I… I mean- Would you… um… would you spike my toss one last time?'

Hinata's smile widened and he flung his arm around the teen's shoulders.

'Let's go find a ball,' he said.

One last time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not posting anything for a while, but I've been wondering... Should I continue posting fics on ? Bc I feel like most of the fandom has moved to ao3, and that's also where all my works up to date are at, and idk, I just feel like posting here is kind of pointless? But I don't want to make those of you who use as a main source for fics miss any of mine, so idk... Any opinions?


End file.
